


ωнατ ΐƒ ΐ тøıď уøυ, ωενε мεт вεƒøгε?

by Ikal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Johns gone guys..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Alex looked at the man in front of him, bewildered at the thought crossing his mind. He knew him. He didnt know how or from where, but he knew him."Um...Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was faintly familiar, almost like a friend from years ago. But he just didnt know. Then the man covered his mouth and rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, "Of course he cant hear you dummy...""Wait...Cant hear you?" The man froze."...You can hear me...?""What do you mean? Of course I can. Youre right in front of me...""Alex...Im...Im not here.." Alex stared at him, confused. Then realization hit him in the face. He did know the man in front of him. This was his childhood friend, John Laurens. He was murdered three years previous...





	ωнατ ΐƒ ΐ тøıď уøυ, ωενε мεт вεƒøгε?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not connected to my other story; Carry on my love

Alex looked at the man in front of him, bewildered at the thought crossing his mind. He knew him. He didnt know how or from where, but he knew him.

"Um...Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was faintly familiar, almost like a friend from years ago. But he just didnt know. Then the man covered his mouth and rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, "Of course he cant hear you dummy..."

"Wait...Cant hear you?" The man froze.

"...You can hear me...?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can. Youre right in front of me..."

"Alex...Im...Im not here.." Alex stared at him, confused. Then realization hit him in the face. He did know the man in front of him. This was his childhood friend, John Laurens. He was murdered three years previous...

"Wait...How can you...no..." Alex shook his head, unable to comprehend, or believe what he was saying. John looked almost as surprised as he was, but clearly for a different reason.

"Alex...I.."

"Who did it..?" Alex looked at him, a fire burning in his eyes. John was confused.

"Who did wha-"

"Who killed you!? Who took your life from the Earth!? Who took you from your family!? John, who took you from me!?" Thick tears were rolling down Alex's face. John gasped slightly at his friend, worried.

"A-Alex!? Calm down..please..." Alex felt firm hands grip on his shoulders, oddly enough, but he shook his head.

"No! Who killed you John!? Please...who..."

John looked away, guilt clouding his hazel eyes, as he frowned, "I dont...I dont know..."

Alex's eyes started filling even more and he choked on his words, but he managed a small, "H-How..?"

Without even glancing at him, he muttered, "When I died I couldnt see him...or her...or them. I dont know. There was no one there..." Alex shook his head again.

"No...no no no...You have to know!"

"I dont...Im...Im sorry..." John started crying as well. Alex wrapped his arms around the other, forgetting every problem right then. All he cared about was the fact that he was there. Wait. He was there? Alex pulled away, bewildered.

"John..I can feel you. Youre there." John's eyes went wide at Alex's words. Then a though crossed his mind.

"If I can touch you, and you me, then..." You could practically see the light bulb brighten above his head, "Then...Im going to risk doing something Ive wanted to even years before I had died." Before the thought could process in Alex's mind, he felt cold lips slam onto his warm ones, startling him. However a moment later, he felt himself kissing back. He didnt know why, but everything felt natural. When he needed air, Alex tried pulling back but John clearly didnt want to break the kiss. When he managed to however, he laughed through heavy breaths.

"Geez, I know you dont need air but hey, I still do." John laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, trying not to get his fingers caught in his messy, curly, brown hair.

"Sorry."

Alex laughed, "Its okay." Silence. It was killing them. Then Alex spoke up, "Youre a ghost so, eventually youre going to move on...right?" John froze, almost as if he hadnt thought of that. Which to be honest, he probably hadnt.

"I guess so..."

"As for now, please stay with me..." John nodded his head.

"Why wouldnt I?"

"Maybe to see others? I dont know. Maybe you would want to leave?"

John shook his head and laughed, "I wouldnt dream of it." Then, with that, the ghost pulled him into another sweet kiss, forgetting every single thing about the world. Even right now, as a ghost, John felt alive and happy. Screw the world. Alex was with him. And thats all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its rushed and short. And remember, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
